Teach Me Love - Human Giratina X Human Shaymin
by miaokep
Summary: Shaymin always sees Giratina at the 'mirror' she finds. One day, they both began to start feeling strange emotions for one another. Giratina couldn't handle these new emotions. Emolga has been noticing Shaymin act strangely, too. Arceus has been noticing Giratina's behavior is hurting the Reverse and Real World. How will the four fix their friendships and keep the world balanced?
1. What is this Feeling?

**Shaymin's POV**

It was finally time. I finished my work especially early today. The other Shaymin were taking their time carefully planting their share of Gracedia in the ground.

We have this tradition called the "flower bearing." This is when we migrate and wherever we land, we plant a garden. I think it's a stupid idea, but nobody questions it. Arceus gave us that job and we gotta do it.

I actually hated this. I hate planting. I hate gardening. I just generally hate being a Shaymin. The only cool thing about being a Shaymin is that other grass types look up to you. But they look up to Celebi, Virizion, and a lot more others. Their lives are a lot cooler than mine. At least they don't have to plant wherever they go.

Anyway, I was done planting. Thankfully we landed in plains that were near a forest. The first time I explored the forest, I found what I was looking for in a forest: a pond. Whenever we migrated, I always prayed that we land near a pond or river. Or at least anything that I can see my reflection off. Sometimes we did, sometimes we didn't. It was always so lonely when there wasn't a pond. It was only me and my best friend Emolga.

Speaking of Emolga, she was still working. It looked like she was almost done. I ran off into the forest before her or any of the other Shaymin saw me leave. They never notice. All the other Shaymin didn't like me anyway. I don't know why. They just glare at me whenever I pass by. I don't know why the other Shaymin liked Emolga so much. First of all, she was an Emolga. But it might be because she's really friendly and likes to help out all the other Shaymin. Besides, they did adopt her after they found her knocked out. She thinks it's the least she could do.

I made my way through the forest. I liked this forest. It was quiet here and there were no other Pokemon around. I think I know why. The pond finally came into sight. I ran over to it and admired the view like I did every day. It was perfectly clear here. The trees were tall and made a lot of shade for _us._

I sat at my favorite spot. I planted a flower on that spot. I plant a flower by every "mirror" I find when we land. It's not just to mark the spot, it's for him. In fact, here he comes now.

The water rippled and became a dark shade of purple. I could hear the Reverse world's noises. The ripple became a portal. A door. He, Giratina, came out of the hole. He stepped up out of the water and walked toward me and sat down next to me at our new spot.

"Do I always have to come out from water? Why can't it be, like, a tree? I could stay at least the tiniest bit dry. Jeez"

"Wow. Good afternoon to you too." I replied.

And we continued to have our pointless talk until sunset like we did every day. This wasn't the first time. We always met here. Sometimes earlier than noon, and sometimes later. Sometimes I'm in land form and other times I'm in sky form. Sometimes Giratina comes in alternate form and sometimes he stays in the portal in regenade form. We would talk about literally everything. I come to the pond/river/whatever I find at noon every day. It's either he's having a bad day, I'm having a bad day, or we just need someone else to talk to. Emolga wouldn't really understand how I feel if I tell her what I tell Giratina. And Giratina has no one to talk to. This is the only reason why I wake up every day. And this is the only version of fun I have anyway.

"This is your new spot?"

"Yeah."

"Why does it have to be different every single time?"

"Does it matter? You can just use the flower I gave you to look for the one I plant on new spots."

"It's not as easy as you think it is."

"What do you mean? You just wait for the flower to glow, and then you surface. What's so hard?"

"I have to hover everywhere to find where the flower glows."

"I tell you where we go next on the last day of one spot. I always do!"

"Well finding it down there is hard."

"You're lazy."

"Like you could do better."

"Ha! You saw me do better"

"When?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember. I found my way home myself the first time I went down there."

"I flew you there."

"I told you where to fly, silly."

"You know what? Let's talk about something else."

"Changing the subject because I'm right? Oh ok."

"Shut up."

I stuck my tongue out. He nudged my arm. I giggled a little.

"You should take me down there again."

"You know I can't."

"Can't or won't?" (spn reference haha)

"Both."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember what happened last time?"

I was silent for a bit.

"Exactly." He said again.

"I'm stronger now!"

"Prove it." He stood up and put his arms up. "Attack me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"C'mon."

"No!"

"Fine. Then I'm not taking you."

"Whatever."

I was getting tired. I needed a nap, but I didn't want to look weak.

"…min? Shaymin!"

"Huh? What?"

"You tell me what! You just zoned out."

"Oh." I said sounding a little drowsy.

"Are you sleepy?"

"No!" I insisted. I yawned after that. I'm an idiot.

"Ha. You are tired."

"No I'm-" I yawned again. Damn. I couldn't help it. I guess I worked too fast. Why did I work so fast? It was the same every day. I didn't need to work so hard. I suddenly passed out and fell asleep on the grass.

**Giratina's POV**

She fell asleep. She really fell asleep. Wow. All the times I've met her, this has never happened. She looked kinda cute like that.

What was I even going to do now? If I left her here, she could get hurt. There's actually a lot of Pokemon here. Especially the poison types luving underground and in the trees. She's in land form right now too. The flying types could get her. This is ridiculous. I have to stay and watch out for her.

It's not like I didn't like being with her, but this is going to be boring. I hate being bored.

I just sat. Watching her sleep. Wow, like not creepy at all.

I've met another Shaymin before. She was the most obnoxious thing I've ever encountered.

"IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!" she would scream.

But this Shaymin was in another group. Thank Arceus. Wait, no, don't thank Arceus. That bastard got me stuck in the Reverse World. Well, the first one did. His kid is ok. He let me go in and out of the Reverse World whenever I wanted.

Shaymin began to shiver. Fantastic. Now I had to keep her warm. I took off my jacket and dropped it over her.

She still shivered. Jeez, taking care of others is annoying. Now I think I'm a bit thankful I'm alone down there. I didn't have anything else. I guess I had no choice.

I was getting cold. I put my jacket back on. Then I lay down next to her and put my arm around her. This was so weird. I had no experience with sleeping female Pokemon. In fact, I had no experience with female Pokemon. No, I had no experience with Pokemon. Period.

Shaymin suddenly brought herself closer to me. Gosh don't you know what personal space is? Palkia knows what personal space is. I kill myself.

Shaymin was still cold. It's like she was looking for warmth. But she was asleep? What? I don't know how that even works. I don't do that.

I felt bad. I pressed my body against hers. She felt warm. Why did she need more warmth when she was already warm? But it was a good kind of warm. It felt good.

What's happening to me? I've never felt this way. EVER. Now I started getting scared. Is feeling this way normal? Do others feel this way in this situation? I can't answer any of these questions! Arceus never told me what to do in this situation! That bastard!

Suddenly, Shaymin wrapped her arm around me and put her head on my chest. Great. Now there's no going back. What is she doing? Well, she's only doing this because she's cold. Right? Right. Ok…um what do I do now? This is all so new I don't know what to do!

I should just stop denying all of this. I'll just do whatever I think I should do. I put my arm on her waist. This warm feeling. It's so annoying! I don't know what it is! But it felt good. Thinking that scared me, but no one was listening so I guess it was ok to think that. It did feel really nice. I let my head touch hers. I don't know why. It felt even better after that. I smiled to myself. Why was I smiling?

And seeing Shaymin like this, she looked so cute. Like cuter than her average cute. And I'm not kidding like I usually do when I'm saying she's cute.

Now I was getting drowsy. I couldn't help it either. I couldn't keep my eyes opened any longer. And then the world went blank.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! This is a new story im writing. Some parts will reference the fic i posted before this.<p>

I'll be posting more chapters soon C:


	2. A Little Big Lie

**Emolga's POV**

Where did Shaymin go? I've been looking for her for like two hours. I saw her this morning working so fast. What was up with her? It was strange. I think she's hiding something from me! Now I really wanted to find her!

Where would she go? Like, I know she would disappear at noon. She said she goes off to eat lunch. And I was always under the assumption that this was true because she came back around the same time I finished my lunch. I went to her camp, she wasn't even there! I asked around.

"I haven't seen her"

"Why are you even looking for her?"

"Don't look for her."

"You should stop being friends with her."

Those were all I was hearing. It was becoming frustrating.

Wait!

Duh silly. The forest! Shaymin told me that she likes forests. I made my way to the forest and began to look for her.

**Shaymin's POV**

"-min?"

"Shaymin! Where are you?"

"SHAYYMIIIIN!"

I woke up and gasped a little. I scared Giratina and he woke up too.

Wait WHAT? Why was I hugging Giratina? Why was he hugging me? Why was I so comfy? Why was I ok with it?!

Why am I so warm?

I sat up and looked at Giratina. He was still a bit drowsy.

"Giratina! What were you-"

"Shaymin?" I heard a voice.

Oh my Arceus that's Emolga!

I jolted up.

"We'll talk about this later. Get up! Hurry!"

"Why? He quickly replied, "What's happening?"

"My other friend is coming! Go hide somewhere quick!"

"Do I go back to the Reverse World?"

"No! That's gonna make noise! Go find a bush or something and hide in it!"

"Shaymin?" I heard her call.

Giratina ran behind a tree and stayed quiet.

I ran back to the pond and sat on the edge like nothing was happening. I motioned for Giratina to try and stay quiet.

"Emolga?" I called.

I heard Emolga run to my voice. "Shaymin!" She shouted.

"Emolga!" I saw Emolga run over to me.

"Shaymin! What were you thinking? I looked everywhere for you!"

"Sorry." I said trying to sound as sorry as possible.

She was tired from running and sat down next to me, where Giratina sat.

"What are you even doing here?" She said with a few gasps of air in between.

"Nothing." I said right away. Damn that's too suspicious sounding.

Emolga took a few sips of water from the pond. I saw Giratina take a peek from behind the trees. I mouthed for him to hide. I did it a little too loudly.

Emolga looked up quickly.

"Huh?" she gasped.

"What?" I replied.

"Oh I thought I saw something." She replied. Giratina, you almost killed me. I sighed in relief.

She finished her drink.

"Arceus, I'm tired. Thanks a lot Shaymin. Really." She plopped down on the grass. I giggled a bit.

"Shaymin, what are you even doing here? I was worried sick!"

"I- I don't know." I stammered. She hammered me with questions. It was already sunset. We'll be here until tomorrow.

"Of course you know why you're here. So tell me."

"I said I don't know…"

"No. I know you're lying. See?" She pinched my ears.

"Ow!"

"Your ears are red. You're lying."

"They're red 'cause you just pinched me!" I'm pretty sure that I could hear Giratina cracking up in the background.

"See? There's your lying look."

"Bleugh." I stuck my tongue out.

Emolga put her hands over mine.

"C'mon Shaymin, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything."

I was silent. I didn't know if I wanted to tell her. I tried to look at Giratina without looking suspicious. He was looking at me too. He once told me that he didn't care if I told her or not. I saw him shrug at me.

I decided not to tell Emolga. Emolga didn't like Giratina. She was told to never become like Giratina. But what was I supposed to tell her?

"See? You're silent. You have something to say."

"I-…" I didn't know what to say. And all of a sudden, Giratina's embrace came back to my head. That warm feeling I felt when he was holding me. Why did it have to come back now? Now of all the times!

"You….?"

"I-.." I couldn't think. The feeling came back. All the warmth came back. I shuddered when I realized I wasn't as warm not that he isn't hugging me.

"Shaymin! C'mon! Tell me!" She yelled with a big smile.

"I think I'm in love!" I blurted out of nowhere.

**Giratina's POV**

?

Look at all these questions I have for her. If I had one year added to my life for every question I had for her, I'd be older than Arceus!

**Shaymin's POV**

"WHAT!?111?" screamed Emolga. She put on a goofy smile.

Why the heck did I even say that? What was I supposed to say? Giratina even heard me! Giratina….! The feeling of your head on his chest came back too. It surged through your body. You shuddered again.

"With WHO?!11?" screamed Emolga even louder.

I was silent. With who? Who was I supposed to say? In fact, who was I really in love with...? Giratina's embrace struck me again. Wait… am I in love with GIRATINA? Ew! I don't think of him like that! He's just a friend… Just a friend… right?

"WHOOOOOOOOO?"

"Shhh! You're so loud!"

"Tell me then!"

"….I can't."

"WHY?"

"Shhh! I'm…. undecided that's all."

"You like TWO POKEMON? WHO!"

"I can't tell! And I do not like two people! I just don't know if I want to tell you or not!"

"C'mon…please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No… sooner or later I will tell you, but not now. I'm still building up my courage ok?"

"…..ok….. But I won't stop bothering you! Oh! Did you come here to sort out your feelings?"

"…..yeah."

"Oh my Arceus, I'm so sorry! I'll leave you alone now! But come back for dinner! Jeez Shaymin!"

She ran out of the woods. It exhaled so loudly. It was like I was holding my breath for an hour.

Giratina came out from behind the tree.

"HA! That was the BEST!"

"Shut up."

"Oh, man. I have to go. I've been out of the Reverse World for too long. Come back early tomorrow. We're going to have the best talk in the universe."

"Ugh." I gave him an ugly look. He laughed as he dove back into the pond and disappeared.

* * *

><p>That was a lot of fun omg :D<p>

Someone's in love :P

The next few chapters might be flashbacks.

I need to get those out of the way soon .

Maybe the 4th or 5th chapter will come back to the main story.

Thanks for reading again! C:


	3. Friends and Family

Gasp :00000!

you can go find what they look like on my dA

the link is on my profile page

i cant put a url here ;-;

and it's one of the things i uploaded

u can tell which one because it looks like the cover

I drew it myself ;u;

* * *

><p><strong>Shaymin's POV<strong>

I was eating dinner with Emolga. Berries as always.

"Tell me who you like!" Emolga said with her mouth full.

"Can we talk about something else?" I said.

"No!"

"Who's your favorite legendary Pokemon?"

"Stop changing the subject!"

"Favorite legendary?"

"Ugh. Shaymin of course!"

"Why?" I said laughing. I'm keeping this up for as long as possible.

"Well…because my best friend is a Shaymin, silly! But she might not be soon."

"Why?"

"Because… SHE WON'T TELL ME WHO SHE LIKES!"

"Bleh." I said.

"You 'bleh.' Tell me who you like!"

I think I know where I'm going to go with this.

"Least favorite legendary?"

"Who do you like?"

"Least favorite legendary?"

"BLEH. Giratina." Oh…

"Giratina? I never knew that. Why?" Somehow, I just suddenly became sad. Like someone ripped me apart quickly. Why?

"Why do you think?!"

"Um… I don't know?"

"No one ever told you?"

"Told me what?" I was getting confused. And kind of curious.

"Giratina was the bad guy! Arceus banished him for misbehaving! I never want to be like Giratina!"

Oh. That story. Giratina told me that story already. I didn't know that was supposed to be a life lesson or whatever.

"I hate him!"

Oh.

"So. Tell me who you like!" She started again.

I finished eating quickly. "Bye Emolga." I left and went to my camp.

I was actually considering introducing her to Giratina. I really did want to tell Emolga, but I don't think she would want to know. I don't even know if Giratina wanted to show himself to her. This was just a big, embarrassing lie. I didn't like anyone right?

I couldn't sleep. I didn't know what to do. This is all because I took a freakishly long nap. A freakishly long, warm, comfy nap with Giratina… No! I shouldn't think about that! I don't love him! Well, I do love him. As a friend. But I don't even know what love is! I'm so confused… Do I really like him? I have to admit that he is good looking. And he hugged me so warmly. And he's tall. And strong. An- Is this what people in love think?! I hope no one can hear me think. Arceus, my head hurts. What do I do?

**Giratina's POV**

Time was dragging along. I needed it to be tomorrow as soon as possible.

Dialga! Hurry up!

Ugh. Like that will do me any good. I guess I could just roam around. For ten hours. Ok let's do it.

So I began a ten hour walk. It was probably shorter. I roamed around until I fell asleep. And the whole time, I was thinking about Shaymin's conversation, and Shaymin taking a nap, and how Shaymin was my friend, and, just basically all about Shaymin. I couldn't take my mind off of her. I don't know why. And every time I did think about her, my face would get hot. What the hell?

I'm only thinking. How can just one thought make me so warm? And why Shaymin.

A portal suddenly opened up. That wasn't my portal. It was white and yello- oh shit.

"What did I do now?!" I screamed.

"Nothing." Said a familiar voice. One of my least favorite voices.

I didn't want to turn around. "What are you doing here? GET OUT!"

"Why are you so angry?"

"Why do you think?!"

He sighed.

I moaned.

"You're troubled."

"Shut up."

"What's wrong?" I could feel him come closer.

"Why would you care?"

"Because. I want to be friends. Turn around."

I turned around. Ugh. That face. I kept myself from trying to break this kid. He looked like his dad. Like, a lot like his dad. I would know. He's my dad. Oh shit. I just realized this kid was my brother. I shouldn't call him "kid." He's only a year younger. Or whatever felt like a year younger. It could be a hundred years younger. Whatever.

He looks different. Or maybe it was the ponytail. And some of his hair was already becoming streaks of a grayish color. And he had new uniform. It looks like he's from Kalos now. He did look like Xerneas a little. Well, except longer hair, and his uniform was white, green, and yellow. My least favorite colors.

"Arceus."

"Giratina."

I actually didn't want to hate him. He's cool. He's my brother. But, I can see dad so much in him. I didn't want to get angry, but I did want to. I don't know how I'm supposed to treat this kid, honestly.

"What's wrong?" he said.

I didn't say anything.

"Well, this isn't why I came here."

I was still silent. I just glared at him. His eyes were so calm! Why? He wasn't mad or scared! I didn't get it!

"Um. Ok. I'll just tell you if you won't say anything. Something down here is affecting the real world. And your soul is connected to the Reverse World. I don't know what's wrong, but we need you to pick yourself up and make things normal."

He waited for me to say something. I was silent. I honestly didn't know what was wrong with me or the Reverse World. I didn't want to tell him that just because I didn't like him. Or I did but I didn't want to show it.

"Um. I also came because I…uh…wanted to know if I could help you."

What? I gave him a confused look.

"Like, if you need anyone to talk to, or if you need help fixing something, I'm right here. I'm your brother. Ok? You can just call for me whenever you want to talk."

_I'm your brother._

I lost my glare and looked down. I began feeling dizzy. What was happening?

"Are you ok?"

I was breathing fast. My head hurt. So did my stomach. So did my heart. I had to clench my chest with both hands.

"Giratina? Say something!"

I couldn't focus. The world was spinning.

"-na? Giratina!"

I saw Arceus running toward me before I felt myself falling and blacked out.

* * *

><p>Intense :OOO<p>

Sorry i didnt upload yesterday i was so tired ;u;

but ill do as much as i can today ;0


	4. Do You Trust Me?

**Shaymin's POV**

Now that Emolga knew I went to the pond all the time, I don't really need to sneak away now. I finished my work at a regular pace. But I started early because I knew we were going to have a long conversation.

"Emolga!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to the pond! Don't look for me!

"Oooh…thinkin' 'bout your future husband…okay then bye!"

I got to the pond about an hour before I normally go. I let the flower glow so that Giratina could notice that I'm already here. We could have that long conversation I promised him.

It's been five minutes. It normally took him a minute! What happened?

I finally saw the portal he popped in and out of. Wait, what? Why wasn't it purple?

It was, like, white. And Gold! Those are his least favorite colors why-

Oh Universe.

Was that…

Was that really HIM coming out of…

Is this a dream…

"Hello there."

"…"

HE looked at me confused and scared. HE was looking at ME.

"Um…did I do something wrong?"

"I'm in a dream." I told myself out loud. "Arceus is definitely not in front of me right now. Arceus is not talking to me right now. If you will excuse me, I'm going to go wake up so that I can talk to Giratina. Ok. Bye."

"This isn't a dream. Hehe. You're funny!" He smile. AT ME?

"No. This is definitely a dream. I think I'll go away now." I slowly began to walk away. I literally…could not.

"Wait a minute… "

I stopped.

"Did you just say you came for Giratina?"

"Um. Yes Mr. Person-In-My-Dream-Who-Looks-Like-Arceus."

"Ok really. This isn't a dream." He came closer and lay a land on my cheek. "See? I can touch you. You can feel me." Oh my Arceus in front of me this is not happening. He removed his hand. I blushed a little. Woah.

"Can you trust me now you silly Shaymin?"

"I guess."

"Ok good"

Then I snapped back into reality. "Wait! You're Arceus! I'm an idiot! Sorry!" I bowed.

"Hehe." He bowed back. "It's ok."

"Anyway, what about Giratina? He always came here around this time!" I was so loud. It was ridiculous. I wasn't myself. But I didn't care right now.

"Wait. You KOW Giratina?! Giratina has…A FRIEND? Woah! I underestimated you. Why didn't he tell me about you?! I don't think he tells anyone anything though!"

"Um, slow down. I'm sorry…but WHAT?"

"Giratina never talks to ANYONE. What in the world is he doing associating with a Shaymin? No offense."

"He told me. I already know I'm the only one he talks to. I already know that he's your brother. I already know that a lot of legendaries are related to him because of your dad. I already know how he was banished. You really don't have to explain anything."

"..."

"Um, did I say something wrong?"

"…Oh my Dad. You are the greatest Shaymin I have ever encountered."

"Woah. I did not expect to hear that from, well, GOD!"

"Hehe. Thanks! I don't even really feel like a god."

"But you are. You should take more pride in being the son of the same guy who created everything."

"I know. But I just can't! I don't know why. I actually don't really like getting so much respect. I guess they know that I can destroy them however they want whenever they want. But I won't! I don't get it!

"Well, just be appreciative that you are, in fact, a god. So…uh yeah."

"Ok…WAIT! Giratina! I almost forgot! Wow I'm an idiot…" Is this really the guy I pray to every night? Giratina's name flashed in my head.

"Wait. Where is he anyway? What happened to him?"

"I don't know! I let him sleep in his castle in the Reverse World."

"Sleep? Why's he asleep in the afternoon? What happened?"

"I don't know! I just came to check on him. And- You know what? I can't explain right now. Do you want to see Giratina?"

"Yes!"

"Ok. Are you ready?"

Huh? "Ready for what?" I asked.

"To go to the Reverse World, silly! Let's go visit Giratina!"

"What? Go to the Reverse World? Giratina said I wan't allowed in again!"

"He said that? Why? Wait, you said 'again.' You went before?"

"Yeah. But it was a long time ago."

"Why aren't you allowed to go back?"

"It's a long story."

"Tell me on the way. The way is a long ride so we'll have time."

"But I'm still not allowed to go."

"I'm basically Giratina's boss. If I say you can go, than you can go!"

"Really?!"

"Yep!"

"Wow. Then let's g- wait."

"Hm?"

"My best friend Emolga might get worried about me. She might start looking for me and cause trouble in my village."

"Tell her to come with us! I can wait!"

"I-I don't know…"

"Aw… but I really want you to come!"

"I do want to come! But I don't know if Emolga wants to come."

"Why?"

"She has this thing against Giratina. I don't even know. She was raised to believe that Giratina was a bad influence and that no one should become like him!"

"You know what? Get her over here. Giratina isn't bad! I'll tell her everything."

"…"

"You said it yourself, I'm God right?"

"Ok. Fine. I'll go get her."

"I'm not moving anywhere."

"It's going to be a long trip, right? Should I bring food?"

"Definetely."

"Ok."

And I left to get her.

**Emolga's POV**

This is around the time that Shaymin comes back. I hope she does this time!

Oh! Look! She did come back! I hope she found the courage to tell me who she liked.

"Shay-"

"Emolga. I want you to come with me."

"Are you going to confess?" I hope she was going to confess.

"Well… sort of…" Yes!

"Ok! Let's go!" I'm so excited. Wow!

"Hold on…" She ran to her camp. I was so excited! I was jumping around! She came back out! Yes! But… with apples?

"Why do you have apples?" I asked.

"I'll explain later. Let's go to the lake."

"Yay!" We both ran into the woods and back to the lake.

We finally arrived.

Huh?

"Um. Shaymin."

"Yes?"

"Who. Is. That."

There was another person here! He looked a little older than us. Wait! This could be her crush!

"Hello!" Said the person. "I'm Arceus!"

WHAT? No he wasn't

"Haha! That's funny. Really, Shaymin? You like a Pokemon who thinks he's an Arceus?"

"Emolga. What are you talking about?"

The man put his hand over his face. "Why doesn't anyone think I'm real?"

"What? Is this guy serious?" I said.

"Yeah." Shaymin replied. "This is Arceus."

"What?! You think he's an Arceus too? Ha!" I was cracking up. I coultn't believe this! "Shaymin, this is a whole new low! You've gone mad! I'm going back. Bye!"

I turned around.

"Woah!" Arceus was literally just by Shaymin! How did he end up in front of me so quickly?!

"Excuse me, Emolga. I don't mean to be rude, but I AM Arceus. And I need you to come with us. Shaymin said she's not leaving without you." This is ridiculous! NO WAY is this happening to me!

"You're Arceus. Really. Ha! Prove it!" I was getting aggravated at these idiots. Let's see what loverboy's got!

"Fine." Arceus waved his hand at the lake. Suddenly, the lake began to glow yellow. Shaymin looked over into the lake. I went to go see for myself. Woah! I didn't know what it is, but it looked like some portal. It wasn't yellow. More like gold and white.

"What is this?" I asked.

"A portal to the Reverse World. Now let's go!"

"WHAT?! Go there? To the Reverse World? That's where Giratina lives. NO! I will not go there!"

"See what I mean, Arceus?"

"Yep."

"WHAT? What do you mean 'see what I mean?' TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"Can we just leave her? I really need you to come."

"No, we can't just leave her."

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT?! HAVE YOU GONE MAD?"

"Do you want to know 'who I like' or not?"

"Yes! I do! I didn't want this! I didn't want this answer! I don't want you falling in love with the God of all! Shaymin! This is so unhealthy! We are going home right now!"

"WHAT?" She replied. "I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH ARCEUS! Emolga I'm not that crazy. Can we go?"

"No!"

"Aren't you getting bored of planting crops all day? Let's do something fun!"

What was I supposed to do? I did want to go with her… But not to the Reverse World! And not with Arceus! What will I do?

"Emolga." Said Arceus, who I now decided that he was actually Arceus. "Please come. I need Shaymin to come. Shaymin needs you to come. So now I need you to come. Please, this is God begging you to come."

"Emolga. Please." Begged Shaymin.

You know what?

"Fine. I'll go. Because I have no one except you. And I want you to be safe."

"Yes!" They both said.

"And, because I want to keep bothering you so that I can know who you liked."

"Huh?" said Arceus. Shaymin shook her head at him. "Anyway… Let's go! Ladies first."

"Alright. Come on Emolga." She jumped into the lake, I mean portal.

I looked down. I couldn't even see her anymore.

"Come on, Emolga. Emolga was it?"

"If I die, I will haunt you."

"Hehe. Go ahead then."

I jumped.

* * *

><p>Was that intense or what?<p>

I tried to make Emolga one of those annoying denial characters that nobody likes. Even I was getting annoyed writing her.

Honestly, I just think while writing. Like no drafts or anything I just go with it. Emolga will not be happy with Giratina.

Im sure the next chapter will be lots of explaining to each other.

Expect the next chapter to take a while though. :c

Arceus is a cutie patoot lol.

He's the same Arceus from the other fic i wrote

Ok see you soon ;0


	5. The Truth

**Arceus's POV**

We were all at the Reverse World now. We actually landed on a ceiling. I don't think anyone else noticed that we were upside down. Shaymin and Emolga were looking around. Shaymin probably knew everything about this place already. Maybe she did know that she was upside down.

Emolga on the other hand was blown away. She couldn't believe that she was actually in here.

"Woah. This place…is so cool!" I smiled at that. She looked at the upside down trees and sideways rivers and lakes. She saw how if you looked down, the sky was down there. There were holes in the ground that you could see from. And when you look up, you see the sun and clouds and sky. She also saw bubbles floating around. As she went in to touch it…

"No!" warned Shaymin. Don't pop any bubbles! You will hurt whoever or whatever you see in them!" Emolga backed away. But still, she stared in awe.

"Wow." I said. You learned from-"

"Shh!" She covered my mouth. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "But don't say his name around her. Remember?" I nodded. Right, she told me about Emolga's Giratina thing.

"We're going to have to tell her anyway."

"Not until the last minute so that she won't run away and cause problems."

"What are you guys talking about?! Let's go wherever you wanted me to go! Woah! What are you two up to? Flirting? Well in that case, keep going." She winked at me?

Shaymin walked away from me quickly. "Let's go." She said grumpily.

We went on. I lead the way.

"This is like, in your time, a half hour to an hour walk. Depending on how twisted the paths have become."

"Where are we even going?" asked Emolga.

"A castle." I replied.

"Ooooh… I'm excited."

"Hehe. You are always excited from what I'm seeing."

"Wow. You are a God! You know everything!"

Shaymin laughed. So did I.

I wanted to talk to her about Giratina, but how am I supposed to around Emolga? I wasn't psychic like Mew but I hope she gets the message.

Emolga wanted to go on ahead.

"Emolga, go left and keep going if you want to go ahead."

"Okaaayy!" She yelled as she went on.

I apparated to Shaymin.

"Shaymin." She gasped a little. "Oh, sorry."

"Yeah?"

"When are we going to tell her?"

"I know. I want to talk about him with you. But not with her around."

"Why did you bring her again?"

"I didn't want trouble in the village."

"Oh. How are we going to explain Giratina?"

"I don't know. When I think about it, it'll be obvious and you try and defend me, ok?"

"Ok. Also, she said you liked someone… who is it?" I winked at her. Hehe.

"Oh my your Dad no Arceus."

"Tell me or I won't help your friend with Giratina." I was really curious.

"I don't like anyone!" she whispered, but she yelled, but she whispered.

"Wait…is it Giratina?" She went silent. Bingo.

"No! It's just…"

"Just?"

"I don-"

"What's taking you guys so long?" Emolga yelled. "Hurry!"

"Hehe. You're going too fast! You slow down!" I ran over to her. Shaymin followed me too. I hope she comes up with something. I needed to talk with her soon.

**Shaymin's POV**

Arceus was right. I did need to tell her. I had to tell her everything right now.

"Guys! We're halfway there!" Arceus yelled.

"Yay!" yelled back Emolga. "Let's hurry then!

I stopped. Arceus stopped to. We exchanged looks. I took a deep breath.

"Emolga!"

"Yeah?"

"Come here. It's important." Yelled Arceus.

Emolga came here quickly. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I need to tell you something." I said.

"Your crush? Tell me!" Arceus smirked. I gave him a glare.

"Please. This is serious."

"You know what? Let's sit down." Said Arceus. Let's eat now. I don't think any of you had your lunch yet.

We set up a little picnic. Arceus made a little shield for us. It was like a forceield.

"What's that for?" Emolga asked.

"In case anything falls over us. Which could happen at any time here." I could tell it was to keep Emolga from running away.

"Oh. Ok." She took a bite of her apple. "What did you want to talk about anyway?"

I took a deep breath. I looked at Arceus. He nodded at me.

"Emolga. Do you promise not to run?"

"Huh? Why would I run away? I trust you guys about this now!"

"Because."

"Um… ok then? I swear to you," she pointed at Arceus. He laughed. "that I, Emolga, will not run away. I will face whatever is coming to me even though I'm pretty sure it won't be that big of a deal."

"Good." Arceus said giggling. "No running. Seriously." His face turned serious after that.

"Ok, here it goes." I took another deep breath. "Emolga. We are here to visit Giratina."

Her eyes widened. Arceus sat beside her and held her hand.

"I know how much you hate him. And what your parents taught you." I looked down. "Is that ok?"

"Well, I guess." She said shakily. "But I'm ok with it. I have Arceus here. As long as I don't loose faith in being good, then I won't have to worry about Giratina. Right?"

"There's more. I want to tell you the entire truth."

"Huh?"

"Listen. Don't say anything until I'm done. You too Arceus in case you wanted to know." I had to take another breath.

"Emolga. I think you've wanted to know where I sneak off to. Well now you know that I'm at the lake and not eating lunch. Do you know why I go to the lake?"

She shook her head. Now she looked curious.

"It's because…of Giratina."

"Huh? What? Are you making deals with the devil? What are you do-"

"I'm not done!" I yelled. "Giratina…he's my friend. My best friend. I met him before you."

"Huh?" Emolga gasped.

"I met him before I met you. This is why the villagers don't like me. This was before the villagers found you in that burning forest."

I told them this story. It happened last year, actually.

[Flashback]

I was crying. I ran to a river. I had just found out that my parents died. I looked at my reflection. I hated it. I could see my parents in me too much. I wanted to move on, but I couldn't. Suddenly, a tree exploded. I'm not kidding. It literally exploded. It vanished afterward. What just happened? The river suddenly stopped flowing in a straight line and became a spiral. It became a tainted purple. What was happening?

I looked closer. I saw a figure. A shadow. It looked like that of a Pokemon like me, but I couldn't tell. The figure suddenly climbed out of the swirling purple whirlpool. I didn't know who this was. He looked different than what his shadow looked like. He was on the other side of the river, where the trees 'exploded.' He was screaming out of rage. He looked so strong, considering the fact that he snapped a tree in half with his arm alone. He destroyed more trees and soon finally got tired. Well, that's what I was hearing. I crawled up on the grass and silently cried. He took some deep breaths and turned around.

It was silent. I was still crying so I didn't really care. I thought he left, but I didn't hear the same sound I heard when he entered. Instead, I heard soft footsteps coming toward me. My eyes were shut, and I didn't want to open them.

"Hey. What's wrong?" said the person in a tone that sounded a lot more soothing then lasers blasting out of his hands mixed with screaming.

I sniffed. "My parents died." I wiped my eyes and sat up. He sat down next to me.

"I'm so sorry." He stroked my back. I didn't look at him.

"Yo, what's your name?"

"Shaymin." I said with a shaky voice.

"Hey Shaymin. I'm Giratina."

That made me look up. I looked at him. He looked mean, but he looked nice, but he looked mean.

"I think I've heard of you before."

"You probably did. Do you remember anything about me?"

"You… wait, was that portal the portal to the…Reverse World?"

"Yeah."

"I thought so. 'Cause I heard that you were banished into the Reverse World. And that you have three brothers named Dialga, Palkia, and Arceus."

"Arceus is not my brother!"

"The elders told me that the original Arceus created another Arceus. So technically, he is."

"Well. I don't think of him as one."

"Why? I also heard that your brother took pity on you and lessened your restrictions. He let you be able to do that. Go in and out of the Reverse World."

"True."

"So? Shouldn't you be glad?"

"No."

"Why?"

"He looks too much like his dad."

"Your dad."

"No. His dad."

"What if he looked different? What if he looked like the Mew who raised him?"

"Maybe I'd like him. But I just can't. I want to. Trust me. But I can't."

"Okay."

"And his dad is the reason why I'm turning this forest into hell."

"Huh?" I just realized that I stopped crying.

"Today was the day…the day when he banished me down there. Not even banished. He wrapped me up in gold. The gold you see on me right now isn't mine. It's his handcuffs. It used to be so uncomfy. I couldn't even walk. And he literally hurled me into that world. Not just teleported me there. He picked me up with one of his thousand arms or whatever. And he threw me like a ball. I couldn't move for years. YEARS. Ugh that BASTARD."

"But your brother-"

"HE'S NOT MY BROTHER!"

I was scared now. "I-I'm sorry."

He sighed. "No. I'm sorry."

"Anyway, His son loosened your chains. You should be thankful."

"I am. But I couldn't tell him that. It felt like telling Dad that I was sorry. I would never apologize to dad."

"What did you even do?"

"I was curious. I was a kid, of course I would be curious. I've never even heard of Dialga and Palkia. And when I saw them, I wanted to meet them. But apparently to Arceus, meeting new friends was illegal. I was only supposed to watch the Earth while it formed. Hell no! I'm not doing that! I wanted to be free! And Arceus, and everyone else to this day, thinks that exploring and learning new things is 'violent acting.' What did I do? NOTHING." He broke a tree at that with probably a Dragon Rage.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Thanks for letting me cry in front of you."

"Yeah. Yo, thanks for letting me scream in front of you. We should be friends. How about it?"

"Yeah, that sounds great!"

"How do I know when I'm supposed to come here though?"

"Um… here!" I gave him a Gracedia. I planted another one next to us. I touched the flower I planted. Both flowers started to glow. "If this flower glows, then I'm awake and you can surface wherever your flower glows most."

"Perfect. See you late-"

"SHAYMIN!" screamed someone behind us. More like a giant crowd behind us. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY ARE YOU TALKING…WITH A DEMON?"

"No!" I yelled. "It's not like that!"

The angry village of Shaymin used Razor Leaf. The leaves hit Giratina. He roared at them and tried to attack. The leaves were charging at him too fast and too much. I tried to deflect them with Magical Leaf, but it barely did anything.

"ARGH!" Giratina threw a Hyper Beam. It missed, but it scared the villagers enough for them to pause. Giratina quickly opened up the portal and dove in before another horde of Razor Leafs would knock him out. The villagers ran and left me alone.

[End of Flashback]

"They shunned me for the rest of my life. They didn't try to get rid of me because they were afraid I would attack them. And that's basically how we met, I guess."

Arceus was stunned. I don't think he knew any of that happened.

Emolga was even more shocked.

"I…" Emolga began. "I never knew that. I'm so sorry Shaymin."

"It-It's ok." I said.

"I never knew Giratina was like that." Arceus replied. "I wish I'd known how he felt. I'm so stupid!"

"GIratina doesn't hate you." I told Arceus.

"He doesn't?" He looked surprised.

"Name one thing you've done that Giratina would hate you for."

Arceus became silent. Did I just silence a god? Wow.

"Shaymin, I… I never knew that you were friends with Giratina. Is that why you asked me about my least favorite legendary?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Giratina has just moved all the way up to third favorite legendary! I have always trusted you Shaymin. If you say he's the good guy, then I do too!" I never expected to hear that. She really trusts me!

"That's great!"

"Heehee!" Said Emolga.

"Oh!" I said. "We'd better get moving. I'm finished with lunch!"

"Yeah!" said Arceus. Looks like he's back to normal too. I smiled at him. He smiled back and lowered the forcefield. "Let's go everyone. But don't go ahead Emolga, I want to talk too. While walking. We're almost there too."

And we went on.

* * *

><p>This took forever! I couldn't figure out what i wanted them to say!<p>

But i made it through!

I was originally planning to make Emolga get mad about it and run away

but then i thought

what would my friends do?

They would stay with me the whole time.

Emolga would too.

Thus, happy ending! But it's not the end yet. Haha.

Back to work! :P


	6. Confessions

**Arceus's POV**

How in the world did I forget?!

"Oh! I never told you guys why I was here!"

They both slowed down and walked next to me. I told them about what happened in the Reverse World and how Giratina suddenly fainted.

"How did that happen?" asked Emolga. Shaymin gave me a worried look.

"I don't know." I replied. "I brought him to his home, which is the castle. I put him in bed and checked his soul."

"Checked his soul?" asked Shaymin.

"I can look into Pokemons' souls. As creepy as that sounds."

"Oh wow." Said Emolga.

"Haha, yeah. Anyway when I checked his soul, I found something new. The last time I looked into him, which was when I loosened his chains, I saw only hate, sadness and a lot of fear. He's lost his sadness now. It's not exactly happiness, but it's better than sadness. I think I did see a little bit of happiness though."

"Ok," said Shaymin. "But what was so different?"

"Well, I don't know if I was just dizzy from the Reverse World, or that Giratina's changing. But, I saw new emotions in him. Fear and rage was still in him. But it's small. Compared to what I saw. Guess what I saw guys. What emotion did I see?"

"Uhh….. Hmm… Did you see….i don't know, embarrassment?"

"Yes." I said with a smile.

"Really?" said Shaymin surprised. "How about…yeah I don't know either…um… kindness? Is that even an emotion?"

"Yes!" I said laughing.

"Woah!" said Emolga. "That's way different than what my parents taught me. I should listen to you guys more. Oh! I have one."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Wait for it…" Shaymin and I laughed. "WAIT FOR IT!"

And then she said it. She put her arms up like she's about to give someone a hug. "LOVE!"

"YES!" I returned her offered hug. She hugged back laughing.

"Woo!" She yelled. I let go of the hug and went back to normal giggling a bit.

Shaymin was laughing too.

"But wait," she started. "Why would he pass out like that?"

"That was the problem." I replied. "But I remembered that my Dad never gave Giratina the ability to feel emotions yet. He did it to Dialga and Palkia when they were an Earth equivalent of 12 years old. But that was the age Giratina was when Giratina was banished. He was supposed to gain the ability to feel emotion."

"He felt other emotions like fear," said Shaymin. "But why isn't he allowed to feel the happy emotions?"

"Happiness weighs more on the heart than Fear does." I told her. "Happiness, Friendship, Love. Those things all outweigh Fear and Sadness and Rage. But Arceus didn't give Giratina more space in his heart to feel happy. So now, the only way to do it is to do it ourselves.

"You have all your dad's abilities." said Emolga. "Why don't you do it?"

"I can do it if he let me, but he obviously won't. That was what I meant when I told you I was asking him if he wanted to talk or if I could help." I replied. "If he won't open up his heart to me, then I can't."

"Oh…" sighed Emolga. "Wait, why is Shaymin here?"

"Yeah," She said, "Why did you invite me in the first place?"

"Remember when I touched your cheek?"

"OooooOOOOooooohhhh~." Cooed Emolga.

"Shut up." ordered Shaymin. "Anyway yeah I do."

"I heard you say you came for Giratina. I thought to myself 'this Shaymin must be the reason why' and I checked your soul for myself. Sorry! And I also proved that I was real. Hehe." I scratched the back of my head.

"Don't 'Hehe' me." Shaymin said crossing her arms. "I feel invaded now."

"What made you decide that Shaymin was the reason?" Emolga asked.

"Let me also say that I can also see when the emotion came into your heart." I stated. "I saw in Shaymin's heart that she also began to feel Love recently. More accurately I saw that it came into your heart yesterday." I paused. "WAIT! Giratina's heart said that his Love came into his heart yesterday too!"

"Wait," said Emolga. "Does that mean… Arceus are you thinking what I'm thinking."

"Oh Arceus no." prayed Shaymin. "Please don't let this be true. Please let your son be lying to me."

"Oh my Dad." I said slowly.

"Giratina likes Shaymin!" I yelled!

"Shaymin likes Giratina!" yelled Emolga.

**Shaymin's POV**

I feel like I've been thrown into a Hyper Beam.

"Do you really like him though?" asked Emolga.

"I- I don't know…"

"Wait a minute... Was Giratina the reason why you stayed so late yesterday? Tell me the truth!"

Damn Emolga.

"…Yes."

"So," Arceus began in an ugly tone. "You should, like, totally, tell us exactly what happened right now, totally." These idiots. Sorry Arceus, I called your son an idiot. "'cause like we are already almost there." He pointed at a mountain. Emolga and I looked. We saw that on the mountain, there was a giant palace there. It was gorgeous. It looked dark from here. Well, it was nighttime already. The daytime sky was at our feet and the night sky was above us now.

"Wow."

"Tell us!" They both yelled.

"If I tell what happened, then Arceus you have to tell us about your love life."

"What?" He sounded shocked. He shouldn't have sounded so surprised. I smirked at him. "You know what, fine." I smiled at Emolga and she started laughing. "Tell us."

I told them all about how I fell asleep and I woke up in Giratina's arms. And then I told Emolga how the first thing that came up to lie about was being in love. But now, I am in love, so it didn't matter.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW~~~~!1!" They squealed. Squealed. Arceus did in fact squeal.

"That was SO CUTE!" screamed Emolga.

"Moving on!" I ordered. "Arceus, your turn." We were already at the foot of the mountain. There was a giant stairway leading to the castle

"Ok fine." He took a breath. "I have a crush on-" The ground started to rumble. Emolga and I had to hang on to Arceus. Some boulders began to hurdle toward us. Arceus made us a shield and the buders reflected off. The shaking stopped.

"What in the world was that?" Emolga asked.

"Giratina is probably waking up. We'd better hurry." He began to pace up the steps.

"Hold it!" Emolga and I caught up to him. "Tell us now!"

"Ugggghhh." He moaned. He slowed down his pace.

"Begin." I commanded.

"I l..ke…..t….s." he mumbled.

"I'M SORRY WHAT." I screamed in his ear. Emolga was having a fit. I made her quiet down.

"OW!" Arceus yelled. "Fine! Don't do that! I could delete you from the universe if I wanted!" he took another breath. "I like Latias, okay?!" His face was red.

"Latias? Like the cutie red one with the blue brother in Hoenn?" Emolga asked.

"Yes." He said quietly.

"AWWWWWWWWW~!" We squealed.

"Tell us why you like her so much!"

"You never told me why you liked Giratina so much!"

"I gave you a LOVE STORY."

"Fine. Whatever." He whined. "Have you seen Latias though?"

"I've passed by her city in a flower bearing. Altomare City, right?"

"Yeah." He confirmed. "She is so pretty! I didn't create her, Mew did. Thank Dad he made Mew! Latias is beautiful. Her hair is perfect. Her eyes are perfect. Her smile is perfect. Her… EVERYTHING is perfect!"

Emolga and I let out another aww. Cutie Arceus Activated! Ha!

"And she's red! Red is my favorite color!" he put his hands over his face. "I am hopelessly in love. But I don't have a chance."

"Don't talk like that!" Emolga yelled. This is hilarious. Emolga gave Arceus a hug. "You gotta man up! Show her why she can love you!"

"Right?" I said. "I will personally fly to Hoenn myself and tell Latias all the reasons why she should love you."

"Really?" He looked up. "You'd do that?"

"Of course! You're a friend now!" I replied with a smile.

"Wow. Thanks!" He blushed. "I'm way too shy to do that on my own."

And without realizing it, we were at the front doors of Giratina's castle.

* * *

><p>Favorite Chapter!<p>

Arceus just became 20x more adorable XD

I did this chapter for all of you. Fanservice!

It's as a thanks for reading and all the support. I started getting reviews and follows and favorites!

It made me happy and i wanted to write more!

Haha this is for you! Thanks! Cx


	7. Just Listen

**Arceus's POV**

"Woah." Shaymin and Emolga said together.

"Ok guys. Let's go." I opened the doors.

Inside, there was a giant staircase. There were other rooms, but Giratina never goes in them. We all went up the stairs and ended up in the usual maze of tunnels. I lead them to Giratina's room.

"How do you know this place so well?" Emolga asked. "I don't even remember where the staircase was!" The staircase was left, right, right, and another left, then straight ahead if we turned around.

"Do you know what the Reverse World is?"

"I do." Shaymin answered. "It's like an alternate dimension that keeps the real world balanced. And everything in here is a mirror of what's up there. Giratina told me that."

"Good. Because this castle is a mirror of the Hall of Origin."

"What?!" They both blurted.

"What?" I wondered.

"I thought that place was a myth!" Emolga exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Shaymin agreed. "I even went to visit there when I landed there! I saw nothing like this place! The place I went to looked like an old alter with broken pillars everywhere!"

"That was the Spear Pillar." I explained. "Oh, we're almost there. Shaymin, I don't think you had the Azure Flute." Giratina's room was close. There were only a few more turns.

"Huh?"

"If you play the Azure Flute, you can get to the Hall of Origin."

"Oh. Then I guess I'll never see the Hall of Origin."

"Maybe you can." I assured.

"How?"

"The Alpha Shaymin can visit the Hall of Origin. Maybe you can."

"The Alpha?" Emolga wondered.

"The very first Shaymin. The very first Emolga should be out there somewhere too."

"Wow!" They both exclaimed.

"Guys. Hush. Giratina is asleep." We approached the red door. All the other doors were white or purple. I slowly began to open the door.

"Emolga, please don't worry." I whispered as I entered the room.

"I won't. You guys are with me." She whispered back.

"You guys stay out here. DO NOT come in unless I call you."

I went in first.

Giratina was asleep.

Welp. Here goes nothing. I took a breath and walked over to his bed.

**Giratina's POV**

I was falling.

No, I wasn't falling. But it feels like Arceus was throwing me and I didn't land in the Reverse World yet. Were my eyes closed? They were. My soul was burning in my body. I couldn't move. I couldn't see. Everything hurt. If I moved, it would sting. But, my heart hurt the most. It felt…overwhelmed. I wanted to tear it out of me. It was so heavy! Maybe it was why I was falling. It was dark too. I could feel the dark around me. Maybe my eyes were opened. I couldn't see.

A bright white light suddenly flashed in my face.

I gasped. My eyes snapped open. I pushed myself up and began breathing quickly.

I flinched. Something was still burning in my body. I clenched my chest.

"Take it easy!" I felt a hand on my back. That voice. Shit.

"Arceus! What are you doing here?! Get out of my room!" I shoved his hand off of my back and he backed away. I flinched again. My heart hurt even more. Suddenly, I felt the ground shake. I stood still listening. "What the hell was that?!"

"That was the Reverse World about to collapse." Arceus sat down facing me on my bed. He put his hand back on my back. "If you are hurt, it is hurt. Then the Earth gets hur-"

"I know that! Shut up!" I shoved him off my bed. It was barely a shove, more like a tap. I flinched again.

"Calm down." Arceus caught me. Damn, this is embarrassing. I was leaning on his shoulders.

"Argh!" I pushed myself off of him. I could barely move. It was like my soul was sucking itself in. It hurt, dammit! I couldn't even sit up anymore. I had to get out of this position. I stepped off my bed. Well, more like attempted to step but ended up rolling of the bed and landing hard on the floor.

"Giratina! Stop! Just listen to me!" He kept trying to keep me still. Hell no! I'm not listening to you! He chased me around the room as I stumbled over trying to run away. I landed on the floor again. I found enough strength to stand up. "Giratina! Slow down! Don't move!"

"Stop touching me!" I screamed. "Ow!" I flinched again. The ground shook. My ears started ringing. "Huh?" I was paralyzed?! How did I become paralyzed?! "A-Arceus! What did you do?! I'm paralyzed!" I flinched again and I fell down on my knees.

"This is because you were moving! Just calm down!" The ground rumbled again. I tried to attack, but I flinched again. And I was paralyzed so it was no use. I felt my Health dropping quickly. I screamed in pain as my soul felt like it was being carved. My ears were ringing again. Was this the floor? This was the floor. I was attacking the floor. "Giratina! Just stop!" I was about to faint. I looked up one more time.

What?

Was that... Shaymin?

"G…t….a..!" I couldn't hear anymore. I was numb. I felt like air. Her face was the last thing I saw before I fainted.

**Shaymin's POV**

I barged in.

"Giratina!" I kneeled by him. He looked at me for a second, and then shut his eyes. "Giratina? Giratina!" He wasn't moving.

Emolga ran in too. "Huh?! What happened? Arceus! What was all that screaming?"

Arceus ran to me. His hand began to glow a golden color. He put his hand on Giratina's head and Giratina's head flashed.

"There." He said. "He has some health now, but not enough. I can't heal him anymore than that."

I had an idea. I put my hand on his heart. I closed my My body glowed green. The green aura went to Giratina's body.

"Synthesis?" Arceus asked.

"Yeah." I replied with my eyes shut.

"Wait!" Arceus yelled. I opened my eyes and lost focus. "How the heck do we keep him from killing all of us after this?" Oh yeah. Ugh, why does Giratina have to be like this?! "If he loses it again, he could destroy both worlds. It was a good thing he only fainted. If his heart takes anymore of this, it's going to kill him. As in, KILL him." Oh man, what were we going to do?!

"You know what? I can take him." I confirmed.

"You sure?" said Emolga.

"Nope." I said. "It's better than nothing. He should be able to listen to me. I'm his best friend." I closed my eyes and continued healing him.

"But," continued Emolga, "What if he doesn't listen?"

"Hmm…" I thought. "Would you listen?"

"Yes! Of course!"

"Then so will Giratina apparently." I finished healing him. "Arceus, go wait outside."

"What? But what if he attacks?"

"He attacked because of you. Listen through the door if you want."

"Huh. Ok fine. Scream if you need me." He left.

Giratina started to move.

Here goes Round 2.

**Giratina's POV**

Again? The same feeling came back. What? It was glowing green now. This was different. It was warm. It felt refreshing. It also felt familiar. The green light suddenly stopped. The pain was gone! The darkness in my head started clearing up. I saw a light. I wanted to go closer to it, but It came to me instead.

My eyes slowly opened. It was fuzzy. I focused my sight. !

"Shaymin?" I said in a raspy voice. What was she doing here?! I was completely awake now.

"Hey."

"Shaymin! What are you doing here?!"

"I came to check on you."

"Check on me?" I wondered. Oh. "W-wait…who told you? How did you even get here?"

"How do you think I got here?"

I was trying to recall what happened. I looked around the room. I was still a bit dizzy. Huh? There was another person here.

"Who is that?" I pointed at the girl with the black hair.

"That's Emolga. Remember who you were hiding from at the lake?"

"What?!" Emolga yelled. "He was there?!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that. He was there. Oops."

"Ugh!" She exclaimed. "Now I'm embarrassed!" the girl, Emolga, hid her face. I smiled weakly.

But how did these two get he- OH.

"Giratina, what's wrong?" Shaymin wondered. She saw my face become serious.

"You got here because of…Arceus didn't you." She was silent and she looked away. "Look me in the eye and tell me you did not get here because Arceus invited you." I was mad now. She didn't move. "Dammit Shaymin! I told you that you couldn't come here anymo- ow!" I flinched. I clenched my stomach.

"Giratina, calm down!" She put her hand on my stomach. This happened before! But, it was with _him._I was heating up. The ground was rumbling a little too. But suddenly, I felt Shaymin's hand touch my cheek. "Giratina, breathe." I calmed down. "That's it. Just breathe." I took a few breaths. My heart warmed up. It felt good.

"Ah!" My heart suddenly hardened. It's happening again. Why does this always have to happen when something GOOD happens! I bent over in pain.

"Giratina, can you please listen to him?" I looked up.

"L-listen to who?"

"This is going to be hard to hear." She continued.

"What?"

"Your brother wants to talk." Haha. Nope.

"No."

"Giratina, please. Just listen to him and do what he says." I got mad.

"What? Now you're on his side now?"

"No! Giratina it's not like that!"

"Then what?! OW!" My chest stung.

"Giratina! Do you want this pain to continue?!" She yelled keeping me up. "Do you want your soul to collapse?" Her voice soothed down. "Do you want my world to collapse with it and kill me?" What was she talking about? That would never happen! Oh. Yes it would. My pain is this World's pain. If I die, it dies. If it dies, they die. Damn.

"No…" I replied sadly.

"Then please. If you listen to him and do what he tells you, this can all stop." I looked down. I shivered at the thought of doing what he tells me. "Giratina…are you afraid of your brother?" I looked at her quickly with wide eyes. "You are afraid, aren't you?" I clenched my fists.

"Don't do this to me." I finally said.

"Arceus has done NOTHING to you." She emphasized the nothing part. "Giratina you have to realize that your dad isn't here. This isn't the same Arceus." She held my hand.

"He's just like him! Ah…" I shouted. My chest again.

"How?" She replied strongly. "Just because they look the same? Just because he walks and talks the same? Just because they have the same powers? You have to realize this! It isn't fair that Arceus is getting treated like trash after HE treated you like gold!" She was right. She was completely right. I looked down. What the hell? My eyes were wet? Was I crying? I wiped my eyes. "Will you listen to Arceus? I'll stay right here the whole time, ok?"

I was silent.

"Fine." I finally said quietly. "I hope I don't regret this Shaymin. I trust you. If this will save you I'll do it. Ow…" My chest was burning again.

"Arceus." She called. Here we go.

* * *

><p>Giratina is a drama queen seriously. .<p>

Sorry it took so long! I couldn't figure out what they should do after they went into his room!

I think of what happens as i go. Lol

ASLO! Theres a pic of arceus in my dA.

Again, my dA is in my bio. And i uploaded it there.

I made arceus a cutie so check it out. hehe.

Thanks for reading! C;


	8. Acceptance

**Giratina's POV**

Shaymin held my hand as he strut into the room.

"Giratina." He said in his calm, yet threatening voice. I scowled at him. He just gave me that blank stare that made me want to rip him apart.

"Arceus." I mumbled.

"Are you going to listen to me?"

I looked away. "Yes." Universe, this was embarrassing. I look so weak. I felt so weak. He was under control right now and I hate it.

He came up to me and sat down, legs crossed. I backed up a little and pressed my back to the wall.

"Giratina, stop." Shaymin ordered. Great, now she was yelling. "I'm right here." I gripped her hand tighter and sat like Arceus.

"You won't rip out my ribs when I start talking?" Arceus asked. This bitch, really.

"…No." I moaned.

"Good!" Arceus exclaimed. I wanted to rip his head off. Why did I anyway? He was nice. But, he was Dad. But he wasn't dad. This kid is so confusing and I hate it. "Ok." He took a breath.

I stayed as silent as possible. He told me that my heart and soul couldn't take in all these new feelings. I asked what new feelings. I almost vomited when he said I was feeling happiness and kindness and love and caring and all that gross stuff.

"Oh my Universe," I moaned. "Get those crappy emotions out of me."

"I can't" Arceus continued. He told me that the problem was that these emotions were making my heart heavy. He said that my heart couldn't identify these new emotions. So to my heart, they were parasites feeding off of my soul. That was what's been hurting me. And whenever I feel one of those emotions, then it will hurt. Not to mention that it could kill me and kill this world and kill the Earth.

"Then how the hell do I fix this?" I wanted to kill myself when he said that he had to go into my heart and make it bigger. He said that Azelf and Mesprit never had the chance to give me these new emotions. Uxie gave me knowledge already because knowledge could reach the Reverse World. Just enough willpower got here. But no emotion got here. And you needed emotion to enter the Hall of Origin. No wonder I could never find the glass stairs everyone was talking about. Wow.

"Good to know but that really didn't answer my question." I replied. He said that he'll give me emotion instead.

"How?" I asked. "Will it hurt?"

"No." He replied. "But I know that you won't like it."

"Why?" I asked. Why does he have to be so vague about everything?

"Because." Arceus said. I felt like I wasn't going to like what he was about to say. "All the Pokemon made accepted Mesprit into their hearts. They realized that Mesprit had to do this and accepted her authority. They opened up their hearts to her."

"So?" Vagueness again.

"So," Arceus continued. "You have to let me in. I can't go in without permission."

"What the hell does that mean? Ow!" My chest hurt again. I was getting mad. But it doesn't hurt when I'm mad? Then what other emotion was it? Probably excitement. Ugh.

"This means," Arceus continued again. "That you have to accept me in. You have to realize that I'm your brother and that I want to be your friend. And this also means that you have to stop being afraid of me. An-"

"I'm not afraid of you! Ah!" My chest again. More excitement? No, probably need. I need to be stronger than him. Why does there have to be so many emotions?

"Yes, you are." Arceus confirmed. "When I caught you when you fell, I looked into your soul and I saw fear. A whole lot of it that came in the moment I entered."

"Tch." Shaymin and Emolga were listening to this. This is humiliating. Everyone was listening to me finding out things I never even noticed. Or did notice, but didn't want to admit.

"It's ok if you don't want to admit it," He wouldn't stop talking. "But you really have to do this. I'm afraid of you too. I'm afraid that you'll destroy everything. You have the ability to kill me. I don't think you knew that but you do. I was afraid that you'd kill me when I walked in."

"I did want to." I interrupted.

"Then why didn't you?" Arceus asked. Damn. "Tell me. Seriously. I want to know."

"Because…" Humiliation.

"Because?" Arceus asked. This sarcastic bastard.

"You're stronger." I admitted. My face was red. "Y-you have all of Dad's abilities. You can take life. You can stop time. You can burn everything. You could...bind me again. You could…throw me somewhere even lower than here." I looked down. I put a hand over my eyes.

"Giratina," Arceus said in a stern voice. "Look at me."

I looked at him. We were eye to eye.

"Giratina," He said. "Am I Dad?"

"..No."

"What would I do if I was dad?"

"That's easy." I said. "You'd bind me up and tie me to the floor until I found a way to fix the Reverse World."

"Did I do that?"

"…No."

"Do you think I want to do that?"

"…No."

"Then stop being afraid!" Arceus raised his voice a little. "Giratina, please. I want to be friends. That's what I'm most afraid of. I'm afraid that we'd never get along. Eventually, that could lead to war. We'd destroy everything!" I was silent.

"And here's what dad would do." Arceus began. "I'd know. I have his thoughts right here." He pointed to his head. "Ready?" I shrugged. "Ok. Dad. He would come down here like I did. Scream at you for what you're doing to Earth. Well, actually, he would annihilate all the humans first. Then wipe our memories and forget that humans even existed. Then he would come down here. Yell, like I said. And then he would bind you. He would keep you there until you found a way to fix the world. Then, he would come down and let you out for a bit to fix everything. When you finished, he would lock you in and redo the binding that I undid. Then, he would punish me for letting unbinding you. He's probably kill me, actually." I was silent.

Emolga sat down. "What would Giratina have done?" Shaymin nodded too. They were curious.

"I don't know." Arceus answered. I could see that he did know. "What would you have done, Giratina?" I had my answer.

"I would..." I pretended to think about it. "I would find the source of these new emotions. Or like, the thing that caused it in the first place."

"And then?" Arceus asked.

"And then I would destroy it." I answered. "Dad would probably ask for the thing I killed's head. So I'd bring it to him."

"What else do you think would happen?"

"...If there was more than one of that thing, he would exterminate all of them." I answered. It seemed like him."

"Exactly." Arceus said. "Think about what you just said." He looked at Shaymin. Oh yeah, they were here. I looked at Emolga. She was thinking about it. I looked at Shaymin. She looked scared. Wide-eyed and everything.

"…Shaymin?" I asked. She gripped my hand tightly. "What's wron-" It just came to me. My eyes widened too. Holy shit. It was Shaymin? Shaymin was giving me all these feelings? Emolga looked up quickly. She realized it too. Damn.

"Arceus…" Emolga said. "Your dad would really kill all the Shaymin?"

"Yeah." Arceus sighed. "He would." He looked at me again. "Giratina… I'm not dad. I don't bite. Please. I want to be friends. I don't want you dead." He stuck his hand out. "Friends?"

"What? Are you serious?" I looked down at his hand. "A-after everything I did? Are you sure?"

"Please." He begged. I took his hand. We smiled at each other. Arceus looked like he was about to cry. Ha. Hold on…

"Wait!" I yelled. That hurt a little, but not as much. It was anger so it didn't hurt. "How the hell did you guys know? Arceus! Did you-"

"Yeah." He sighed again. "I saw in your soul that she was the one troubling you. I couldn't do it myself so I brought Shaymin here to help me out. Since, y'know, she kept you sane. She's doing a pretty good job at it."

"Giratina," Emolga said. I looked at her. "Since Shaymin's being pretty quiet, I'll do it. Shaymin likes you." She covered her mouth and looked at Arceus. Arceus looked at her. He was doing his best to hide his smirk.

Wait, what the hell did she just say? "Shaymin…you…" I looked at her. She blushed.

"Shut up." She said. Cutie.

"Hey," I put my arm over her shoulder. "I like you too. Like, I like like you." I smiled at her. She looked up.

"What the hell, really?" She smiled.

"Hehe. Yeah." I grinned. She put on this goofy smile. Arceus and Emolga 'Awww'ed. "And- OW!" What the hell?! My chest was burning. Like, BURNING! I bent over clinging to my chest.

"Giratina!" Arceus yelled. I felt my health dropping quickly.

"Argh!" I screamed. Shaymin and Emolga supported me. My head was on Arceus's shoulder.

"Giratina!" Arceus yelled. "We have to do it now! I'm going into you now ok?! You have to let me in!"

"Fine!" I screamed in pain! "Go! Hurry!" Agh! I coughed. I got scared when I saw that I just coughed up blood. I had blood? Huh. I never knew- OW! Everything burned. It was like my skin was peeling off. And everything I touched was a knife. Arceus put his hand onto the back of my head and put his forehead to mine. I could feel Shaymin using Synthesis on me and Emolga was holding my hand. Suddenly, everything went white.

* * *

><p>I'm on a roll! :D I might get to like completely FINISH this fic by tomorrow ;3;<p>

I dont want it to be done D:

I hate endings ;A;

Then I'll have to think of more stories and stuff :o

I should probably start thinking of non-pokemon fics. But that's like. Superhard. Idk why.

Probably cuz all the other fandoms have people with personalities that are like SET into them.

With Pokemon, you cam make them feel however they want. They're like an empty canvas.

Yeah, I think that's what the deal is.

also! I made a short Dialga and Palkia thing.

It's about how Dialga and Palkia become friends again. I did it really quick cuz I drew dialga and Palkia and i wanted them to have a fic. Like I couldnt sleep ntil i wrote that fic. I stayed up until 1am to do it... hehe.

Ok, i'm going to take a break. see you later!


	9. A New Start

**Shaymin's POV**

I was scared. What was happening to Arceus and Giratina? Arceus passed out. So did Giratina. I kept healing Giratina's body in case he comes back to a broken body.

This was crazy. What time was it anyway? It was probably midnight in the Real World. Giratina didn't seem so mad that I'm even here.

[flashback]

I took a walk with Giratina. In the Reverse World. This place was the greatest place in the world. There were upside down trees and ponds hanging on the walls. And mountains were on the ceiling too.

It was amazing! Giratina smiled at me. I got scared for a second. I didn't notice that he changed his look. He explained that this was what he looked like here. This was what happened to his body after Arceus threw him down. Oh well. He still looked the same, though. But his hair was completely different. And I could see his wings instead of just seeing a shadow. I thought this looked cooler.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled. Giratina looked up. I looked up too. There was a huge mountain on top of us. Maybe this was Mt. Coronet? The mountain shook. Rocks started falling to us from above.

"Run!" Giratina shouted.

I ran as fast as I could. But I wasn't fast enough. Boulders started falling too. A boulder was the last thing I saw before passing out.

I woke up under a tree. Giratina had a worried face. He asked if I was hurt or ok and all that stuff. I was fine. Giratina said I had a small amount of heath left and that I should rest. I used Synthesis on myself. I was good to go. Giratina said that I should go home for today.

[flashback end]

That was the last time I was allowed to go here. I told him where to go, since he found some random tree in the middle of nowhere.

I finished healing his body. I looked at Emolga. She was watching over Arceus's body.

"So…" Emolga began. "It's official now! Hehe."

"Shut up." I said. She stuck her tongue out.

"Hey, who do you even like?" I asked her. It just occurred to me that I didn't know who she liked.

"No one." She said quickly. Ok really.

"Sure." I said. "Who do you like?"

"Uh… No one!" She said.

"Really." I said sarcastically. "You have to tell. I had to go through a lot to tell you."

"Fine…" Emolga moaned. "When I was little, like before you found me in that burning forest, there was this cute Blitzle."

"See?" I exclaimed. "It wasn't that hard." Somehow I felt that wasn't the right answer. Whatever.

It's been a few minutes since they passed out. I hope they were ok.

**Arceus's POV**

Wow, his soul was really dark. His heart too. It was even darker in there.

I got to work.

It's gonna be really hard to explain exactly how I did it. So I'm just going to summarize everything.

I expanded his heart and lit it up. Then I let the new emotions in. Giratina was unconscious and didn't feel anything. If he did feel something, it would've felt like a Giga Impact. And it involved a lot of glowing magical lights coming out of my hands. Hehe.

While I was fixing him up, I thought to myself. What the heck was I gonna do after this? Would I just go back to the Hall of Origin? Will I just be doing boring godly things? I don't know! But I didn't want to. I wanna hang out with these three some more.

I felt bad for Giratina. I wish I didn't have to go that far into his memories to get him to listen. At least were friends now. I can begin something new! And Giratina should be able to come to the Hall of Origin. And Giratina and Shaymin can be together! And Emolga can make friends with Giratina! And…Wow I'm excited.

Ok, I was done. His soul was completely lit up. It looked like everyone else's souls now. Colorful and warm. Awesome. I made my way out of his mind.

My eyes opened and I sat up quickly. I scared Emolga a little. "Oh, sorry Emolga! Hehe."

I looked at Shaymin. "Hey." She greeted with a smile. "Is Giratina going to be ok?"

"Yeah." I replied. "He should awake any minute now."

**Giratina's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Hey." I greeted when I saw Shaymin's face hovering over mine. I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Hi." She said. She helped me up.

"Are you okay?" Arceus asked.

"Yeah." I did though. I felt different. Like, warmer. And it didn't burn when I smiled. And, I don't know. It was just…better.

Emolga yawned. "What time even is it?"

"Oh!" Arceus exclaimed. "It's already tomorrow. It's like 1AM. We'd better go home guys."

"I'll come with you guys." I said. I stood up.

"Can you walk ok?" Shaymin asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Alright." Shaymin said. "Let's go. I'm so tired…" She yawned a little.

I opened up a portal. Everyone walked through.

We came out at the spot where I go through to get to the lake.

"Wait a minute…" Emolga said. "Arceus! How come you couldn't have just done that?!"

"Um… done what?" He asked.

"Make a portal so that we could just walk through it and we'd be at the castle like Giratina did?!"

"Hehe. I can't do that. Only Giratina can."

"Ugh. Ok." Emolga said. I laughed a little. It didn't hurt when I laughed! This is fun. Thinking of fun didn't hurt either! This is great!

"Ok." I made another portal. "Here's your way out. I need to fix some stuff. You guys go on ahead."

"'Kay!" Emolga said.

"Let's all meet at the lake again tomorrow!" Arceus suggested. "Let's do it at like, 12."

"Yeah." I said. "Okay."

"Bye!" Emolga went through the portal.

"See you tomorrow." Arceus said wth a smile before he left.

"Bye, Giratina." Shaymin yawned before she left.

"Wait. Shaymin." I called.

"Huh?" She turned around. I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye." I said looking down.

"Bye." Shaymin's face was red. Cute. She smiled at me before she left.

I closed the portal and went back to the castle.

**Shaymin's POV**

I climed out of the pond. Arceus and Emolga helped me up.

"What took you so long?!" Emolga yelled.

"Nohing." I replied quickly.

"No." She said slowly. "Something happened. I can see it."

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?!"

"Fine." Emolga said yawning. "Whatever."

"See you tomorrow Arceus." We said.

"Hehe. You too." He opened up his own portal and went…well…the Universe knows where.

We got to our camps. I plopped on my bed and was instantly knocked out.

**Arceus's POV**

Well. It's tomorrow! And it's 12 too!

I opened up my portal from the Hall of Origin and went to the lake.

Wow! Everyone was already there!

"Late!" Emolga yelled.

"Sorry!" I laughed.

We all sat down by the lake together.

"Wait." Shaymin started. "Is this the last time we'll be seeing you?!" Everyone looked at me.

"Yeah…" I replied sadly. I didn't even realize that!

"No!" Emolga yelled. "We're gonna miss you! Don't go!"

"I'm so sorry." I gave Emolga a hug since she was sitting next to me. She buried her head in my shoulders. "I really am sorry though! But I have an entire world to manage. It's not that easy."

"Then how are you here?!" She cried.

"I told everyone I was fixing the Reverse World a little more. Hehe." I stroked her hair. "If I tell them again, they'll get suspicious."

"Aww…"Emolga moaned.

"Hey!" Shaymin said in Giratina's arms. "Take us to the Hall of Origin!" Giratina's eyes lit up.

"Yeah!" Giratina exclaimed. "I wanna see what my home looks like when it's not purple. I've never been there."

"It's not going to be easy…" I answered. I wanted to, but what will the others think?

"Please?!" Emolga begged. "This is our last day with you! You have to do something for us. You HAVE to." Man, this was going to be really hard. But…

"Oh, alright." I sighed. I heard them 'YES!' together. "Do you want to go now?"

"YES!" They all exclaimed in unison.

"Alright." I stuck my hand out. A portal opened up. "Step in. Let's go!"

They all walked through together and I followed.

**Emolga's POV**

I wasn't legendary. I was just a regular Emolga. I never thought I'd be able to experience all of this!

Arceus closed the portal. I looked around.

"This is the Hall of Origin?" I asked.

"No," Giratina answered. "This is the Spear Pillar. The Hall is up there."

Shaymin looked up. "Wow." She said. "Those stairs are huge."

I looked up. What was she talking about? "Stairs? I don't see any stairs! Shaymin where- Shaymin?!" She just… disappeared!

"Oh!" Arceus came up to me. "I'm so sorry, Emolga! I forgot you weren't legendary!" He put his hand over my eyes. He took his hand off. Woah. Those were giant stairs.

"Woah." I said in awe. "Wait but how did you-"

"Only legendaries can see." Arceus said. "The Hall of Origin was made for Legendaries. I can't make you completely legendary, but you're partially legendary right now."

"That's awesome." I said walking up the stairs. Arceus followed me.

We made it all the way up!

"Woah." Giratina whispered. "It looks like home, but brighter and shinier."

"Exactly!" Arceus said. There were other Legendaries here too!

"Arceus!" Celebi came up to us. I knew all the legendaries and what they looked like. "What are you doing?! Why is an Emolga here?! She's not legendary! No offense." She looked at me. "Hi!" She greeted with a smile. I smiled and waved. "Why is there another Shaymin here?! No offense to you either. Hello!" Shaymin awkwardly waved. "AND WHY IS HE HERE?!" She pointed at Giratina. He wasn't even part of this right now. He was looking around the castle.

"Look, I can explain."Arceus said. He summarized what happened quickly. "…so yeah they're just visiting. Who else is here?"

"Well," She said thinking. "Jirachi's here, but she's asleep. Um… Ho-oh's have… Melotta, Keldeo, Zygarde, and I think Heatran was here. Uh… oh Latias is here too! I don't know how she managed to get here without Latios but whatever."

"Ok, Thanks." Arceus waved as Celebi teleported to wherever. Wait!

"Hehe. Arceeuus." I cooed. Shaymin put a goofy smile on.

"What?" He asked, confused. I nudged him.

"I'm gonna look for her room." Shaymin laughed looking into the halls.

"Ha! Go Shaymin!" I laughed. I looked back at Arceus. It took him a minute.

"Oh my Dad, no." Arceus's face got red. Ha!

"I found it!" I heard Shaymin yell.

"Byeee~!" I waved at Arceus and ran.

"No! You know what, screw it." Ha! This is gonna be fun.

**Giratina's POV**

This place was so cool! I mean it's the exact same place as mine. But, better! And now I can come here whenever I want!

"Giratina!" I heard Arceus call.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I want to show you something." He yelled. I saw him walk into one of the hallways. "C'mon!"

I followed him. The hallways were just like mine! But shinier and all that. He opened up a door.

"Here." He said opening the door. "Go inside!"

Woah. It was like my room! But it was red and silver and black! No gold! This is crazy!

"This is your room!" He exclaimed. "I added it to the castle this morning. Your room in the Reverse world is actually my room. So I thought I'd give you your own here!"

What? Really? This is crazy. I was speechless. Wait a minute, all this time, I've been sleeping in Arceus's bed? Bleh. Oh well. I have my own room now! This is amazing. Best day ever. I don't think I've ever had a 'best day ever.'

"Uh… Do you like it?" Arceus asked.

"Are you kidding?!" I exclaimed. "I love it!" I jumped onto the bed. It felt so comfy.

"Hehe! Glad you like it!" He exclaimed.

I buried my face in the pillow. My pillow. In my room. In the Hall Of Origin.

**Emolga's POV**

I knocked on the door.

"Hello?" I said.

"Come in!" I heard a voice say.

Shaymin and I walked in the room.

"Who are you?" The girl asked. She was pretty. Arceus wasn't kidding.

"I'm Emolga." I answered. "And this is Shaymin!" Shaymin waved hello.

"Oh hello!" She smiled. "Come sit! Wait, how are you even here?"

Shaymin and I explained everything. And then Latias told us about her life. Like, we became close friends in under ten minutes.

"Aww…" Latias cooed. "You and Giratina? That's cute." This girl was the nicest I swear.

"Ha. Yeah." Shaymin answered.

"Girl talk!" I shouted. "Hey, Latias. Who do you like?"

"Um…" Latias hid her face in a pillow.

"Hey!" I said. "We're all girls here! We can handle it."

"Ok…" Latias whispered.

"Tell us!" Shaymin yelled.

She took a deep breath.

"Arceus. I like Arceus." She whispered quickly. She tucked her face into her blanket.

My jaw dropped.

"Latias." I said sternly.

"Yes?"

"We have a lot to talk about." Shaymin said. We smiled at each other and took a deep breath.

**Giratina's POV**

"Arceus." I needed to get this out.

"Yeah?" He responded. He sat across from me on the bed.

"I-I'm sorry." I sighed. I wanted him to know.

"Sorry?" He sounded confused. About what?

"Everything!" I didn't stop after that. "I'm really sorry for how I treated you. I mean, I thought you were exactly like dad. Like, you looked like him and you sort of sound like him. And you're as strong as him. But I didn't realize that you WEREN'T him. And I'm sorry for screaming at you all the time and not listening to you."

"Wow." He said. "I didn't expect that. It's totally ok."

"Really?" I said surprised.

"Yeah." He smiled. "You're still my brother. It's fine. And I didn't expect you to be nice to me after what dad did. I still can't believe he did that honestly. You're too good to deserve that."

"Thanks…" I gulped. "I never thought I'd hear that from you of all Pokemon."

"It's ok." Arceus responded. "Can I visit the Reverse World whenever?"

"Course!" I chimed.

"Hehe! Yay!" He exclaimed.

"Alright." I said. "Hey wha-"

We heard a scream. It wasn't a scream scream. It was a happy scream.

"Oh Dad, what now?" Arceus asked. I got up and went to the center of the Hall where we came in with Arceus.

**Emolga's POV**

She looked PERFECT!

We got to dress her up and everything! This is the best! Latias looked so beautiful. I picked out everything. Shaymin did her makeup. Fabulous!

Now, I had to take care of Arceus.

"I'm gonna go see if I can dress up Arceus." I told them. "Shaymin, stay here with Latias, ok?"

"Yeah! Ok." She replied.

"This is crazy." Latias laughed. "But exciting!"

I closed the door and went to the entrance.

Oh! Arceus and Giratina were already there.

"Emolga," Giratina began. "What the hell was that?!"

"Nothing!" I screamed quickly. "I have no time for this. Arceus where's your room?"

"My room? It's right-"

"Take me there!" I yelled. "Hurry!"

"What's the big ide-"

"Just take me to your room!" I screamed.

We got there. Finally. It looked exactly like Giratina's room! Weird!

I found his closet and began digging into it. Latios was from…Hoenn. I looked for something that would make Arceus look like a Hoenn Pokemon. Right now, he looked like a Kalos Pokemon. I'd know. I've been everywhere with Shaymin.

"What are you doing?" Arceus asked. I finally found something. I threw it onto Arceus's bed.

"Wear that!"

"Why?" he asked. "These are my Hoenn clothes…?"

"Yes! Just put it on! No more questions!"

Giratina and I went outside.

"What are you doing?" Giratina asked. "Why are you turning Arceus into a Hoenn Pokemon?"

"Arceus has a crush on Latios." I whispered quickly. His eyes widened and he put on a goofy smile like Shaymin did. "And while you two were doing whatever, me and Shaymin were with Latias. And we found out that Latias has a crush on Arceus. And we hooked them up! How crazy is that?!"

"You guys are crazy." He shook his head and laughed.

"I'm done!" Arceus called from the room.

I opened the door to find a Hoenn gentleman ready for a date. Haha. He looked cute. But ugh! His hair was a mess!

"Sit down!"

"Why-"

"Sit!" He sat down. I untied his hair. Heh. He had long hair. I combed it. It was super fun though.

He was finally ready. Giratina was cracking up the whole time. Arceus kept asking what was happening. I laughed every time he did. I brought Arceus to the center of the Hall. I went over to Latias's room.

"He's done!" I shout-whispered. "Let's go!"

"Ready Latias?" Shaymin asked.

"Yeah." She said all blushy and smily and cute.

**Arceus's POV**

Seriously. What was happening? No one would tell me. Giratina was giggling.

I looked at him. "Giratina, can you stop what the heck-"

"WOAH!" Giratina yelled. His eyes widened. What was he- woah.

"Hey." Latias said.

"Woah." That's literally all I could say. Shaymin and Emolga were silently laughing and awing and trying to tell me what to do next all at the same time.

Latias stuck her hand out. I looked at the two. They were motioning for me to take it. And I looked at Giratina. He had this smug face on.

I took her hand and we left.

**Shaymin's POV**

Those two were the cutest oh my gosh.

While waiting, Emolga, Giratina, and I hung out in his new room talking about random things like what we were going to do tomorrow and why I was a grass type and why Emolga wasn't legendary and why Psyduck weren't called Golduck.

The two finally came back. We heard giggling through the hallways.

We came to see the two kissing. And the room lit up from the sunset. It looked so romantic. Arceus and Latias said their goodbyes and Latias went to her room. Arceus came to us. We awed at him.

"How was it?" Giratina asked.

"Amazing!" Arceus exclaimed. "Thanks guys!"

"Ha. No problem." I answered.

"Oh. The sun's setting." Arceus said. "I have to take you guys home now."

"What?!" Emolga yelled. "No! I love it here! I love being with you guys!" She yawned.

We all walked down the stairs that I'll probably never see again.

**Arceus's POV**

I opened up a portal. They all sadly walked through it. Even I sadly walked through it.

We were at the lake.

We all stared at it one more time.

"Guys," I began. They looked at me sadly. "I'm gonna miss you all so much."

They all nodded. I could rarely even see Giratina in the Reverse World. I'm going to be literally everywhere. I only stopped by here just for Giratina's problem.

"I have to go now." I said sadly. Shaymin and Emolga looked like they were about to cry.

"Shaymin," I looked at her. "You are beautiful. Don't let your villagers tell you otherwise. You can visit the Hall of Origin at any time. I can't do anything else for you, but Giratina can. He can take you to the Hall if you want. I won't be there though. Watch out for Emolga and Giratina ok?" I gave her a hug. She let out a few tears. I stroked her hair and tried stopping her from crying.

"Emolga." I looked at her. "Keep that attitude up. You sound more grateful for everything than this Gratitude Pokemon herself. Always keep smiling and stay strong. Don't leave Shaymin alone anymore. And as thanks for hooking me up with Latias, I'm letting you stay half-legendary so that you can go to the Hall of Origin with Shaymin and Giratina. Don't tell any other Emolga!" She came up and gave me a hug before I did.

"I'm going to miss you the most!" She cried. I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Be good, alright?" Emolga nodded letting go of the hug.

"And you, Giratina." I looked at him. "Don't cause any more trouble. You have emotions now. Let Shaymin teach you love. You have to teach Shaymin love too. Giratina, I forgave you, so you can let go of any anger you still have. And don't be afraid of me anymore. You know that I'm not dad now. Ok?" I stuck my arms out. Giratina was a little teary eyed. He shook his head smiling.

"Giratina!" Shaymin pushed him to me. And I gave him a hug he wouldn't forget. He started crying a little too. I let go of the hug. Giratina wiped his eyes and Shaymin held his hand.

I opened a portal and walked to it. I turned around one more time. "Goodbye." And I disappeared.

**Giratina's POV**

I've never cried this hard before. Wow. I hate crying. Why did Arceus let me feel sadness?

It was nighttime.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said with a shaky voice. "It's getting late." I opened up a portal.

"Oh," Emolga said with the same shaky voice. "Bye then. See you tomorrow!" She wiped her tears and put on a smile.

"See you tomorrow Shaymi-" Shaymin came up to me and our lips touched. I was scared at first, but I let her get away with it and kissed her back. I smiled at her before diving into the portal.

**Shaymin's POV**

Hah. That was fun. I looked at Emolga. Her hands were covering her mouth.

"Holy crap!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe you jus-"

"You saw nothing." I blushed.

"Ha!" She laughed as we walked to our camps. "Like hell I saw nothing!"

"Bye." I waved goodbye as she went into her camp.

I went into my came and went to bed.

The days after this were never the same again. But in a good way! I don't have to hide anything from Emolga anymore. But sometimes, I would tell her not to come if we were having a romantic day. She still came though. And we had our next flower bearing the week after. And I kept meeting with Giratina. And Emolga and I got to go to the Reverse World again! And we were always landing near lakes whenever we had the flower bearing. It felt like Arceus was doing that. Hmm… what else happened? Oh! Emolga got to meet up with Blitzle again. Well, Zebstrika now. They're a thing now. And we got to see Latios. He wasn't happy when we told him that his sister was dating God. Ha. We went to the Hall of Origin together once every month. One time, Arceus was there! We had a party in his room! Anyway, life was amazing. That's really all I have to say about this. I hope the future will be this amazing too! Now, I have to go to our new lake. So…bye!

* * *

><p>The end ;u;<p>

What did you guys think?

I hope you guys liked it!

I doubt im going to continue this story...

but ill be writing more stories like this! I have a crapload of ideas ;0

This chapter was so long though :0

But if i cut it in half, then it wouldnt be the same ;o

Anyway, I gotta go!

Thanks for reading!

Favorite and Follow me if you liked it!


End file.
